Welcome to the New Age
by Alana Giselle
Summary: This isn't a rip-off from the story "New Age" I promise. Title from Imagine Dragons "Radioactive". This story is about two best friends that are both from Abnegation and transfer to Dauntless. What happens? Drama... love... and, well, training... All OC
1. Chapter 1

**All who love me, behold! I am back with this story for Divergent, my most favoritest book series! (Yes I know that that isn't a word).**

**BACKGROUND ON THIS STORY! (READ! DO NOT IGNORE!) **

**My friend and I came up with this idea. We wrote this over the school year. It is about two girls that transfer to Dauntless and fall in love with their instructors. But this is not your typical story! One girl (EVE- or my friend-which isn't her real name...) has voices in her head. The other is.. well... extremely Divergent. My real name is Julia... so... Julia is me! **

**Most of the time, it will be in my P.O.V., which means it is written by me. All in Eve's P.O.V. is mostly written by her. I will specify each chapter, though. If it's in Ten's P.O.V it is written by me, except for one time, which I will specify. If it's in Sin's P.O.V. it is written by my friend (who we will call Eve for naming purposes) except for one time, which I will specify. **

**Thank you all! I will proceed when I get a certain amount of reviews/views. I DO NOT WRITE FOR PRAISE! I just want to know people are reading before I continue. **

**Now, to Chapter One!**

* * *

Chapter One: Aptitude

I wake up this morning, ready for my aptitude test. I am done being nervous about it, done fearing the outcome. My mother is making eggs for me, which is actually surprising. I always end up making my own breakfast, pretty much defying Abnegation tradition and the rules of Abnegation. This morning must be special. My adopted brother Andrew comes down the stairs. I can hear him because our house is the only place we don't act entirely brain-washed Abnegation. My mom brought a CD player from Candor when she came, and my brother was adopted from an Amity household when his parents died. He was three.

Andrew is a few months younger than me, so his aptitude test is today, too.

"Good morning, Drew," I say, picking up a gray plate and heaping it with scrambled eggs.

"Morning, Jules," he talks quietly, as do I. I pretend that I am fully Abnegation, I am selfless and reserved, but our house is a clash of factions. My mother was from Candor, my father was from Erudite. Andrew was adopted from Amity, and I have lived in Abnegation all of my life. It is really hard to act entirely like the Abnegation, even though we are all supposed to.

My mother hums quietly, folding finished laundry. "You two had better pack tonight, just in case you switch factions." She says it as if she expects us to. I do, as well. In our family, we are exposed to all factions- besides Dauntless- all at once. After the war, our ancestors decided to keep the gates closed, and re-form the faction system. Now each faction has three representatives in government, Erudite are not allowed to try to "improve" on the simulations, and one of the smallest rules: You are allowed to bring one backpack from your old faction if you switch.

"Nervous?" I ask Andrew. He shakes his head.

"Mom knows we're most likely to switch factions," he says. "As long as she knows that, I'm fine."

"Same here," I say quietly.

"Hurry up, kids!" My mom says. She pushes strawberry blonde bangs out of her eyes, and holds out our backpacks. She kisses me on the cheek after giving me a big hug. "Good luck," she whispers.

I step out of the bus, pulling Andrew along with me. He stopped to talk to another Abnegation girl that I am _sure_ he has a crush on. The only problem is that she is eighteen, and continuing to the place where my mom works: the hospital.

"See you later, Drew," I say, unobtrusively doing our handshake. Drew and I are really close, almost twins-close.

We split at the 4E hallway, and he walks quietly and meekly as a good Abnegation should to the Faction History classroom. I head to the English classroom, pausing only to watch the Dauntless train go by and the wave of Dauntless jump off. They all laugh and I hear their yells even through the glass of the windows. Then I weave through the mass of people to my class.

The cafeteria is full of energy, adrenaline, coursing through the air like oxygen. I sit at the Abnegation table, hands folded, head bowed, but eyes up, watching the Dauntless. One of the Dauntless boys, a tall black-haired boy pulls up his sleeve to show a tattoo of a dragon.

Names are called. Two from each faction. Corinne Reese and Daniel Formant from Amity. Sarah Brennan and Ron Dawes from Candor. Karen Siren and Brandon Ransom from Erudite. Jack Young and Riley Andrews from Dauntless. And then: "Andrew Renway and Julia Renway," The announcer, a young Dauntless woman with black hair and piercing green eyes calls me. A Candor man, wearing standard black and white takes Andrew.

I follow the woman nervously. We enter a room with a reclining chair. Mirrors reflect the white light from the ceiling, and I cringe back. I prefer the dark.

"Sit," The woman says. "I'm Trina, by the way." Her manner is stiff, gruff. I do as I'm told with hesitation.

She hands me a cup and I drink it. Then all goes black.

I awake in the school cafeteria. It is empty. There is no light, except for one shining on two baskets. One has a hunk of cheese. The other a knife.

"Choose," says a semi-robotic voice. I turn to see where it is coming from. I do not see a person, so I just choose both, having no idea what is about to happen. A dog prowls in, growling. The fierce glint in its eye is predatory. I don't want to kill the dog, so I give it the cheese, and it stops growling. The scene disappears.

A line of prisoners stands in front of me, all facing to my left. One, I see, is my brother. I look at him, a crease forming between my eyebrows.

"Drew!" I say.

"Julia…" he says, slowly.

I look to my right and see a guard.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Nothing…" His voice is vague, and I see the bones of his arms. He's been starved. If I try to get him free, the guard will shoot me. I don't care! He's starving, and he did nothing. I am not strong, but if I can sneak behind him, there might be vines amongst the trees. I edge cautiously away, but the guard seems not to have noticed me. I turn and run, light-footed into the trees. There! There are vines hanging down from the tree. I yank on it. It won't come free. _Oh, come on, Julia! This is a simulation, a test. You can pull it down!_ With that thought, the thick, woody vine comes free. I sneak back, right behind the guard. A twig snaps, and he turns around.

His gun is up, aimed at me. I think fast. I use the vine as a whip. It lashes out and hits the guard in the face. His finger squeezes the trigger, and I duck. The bullet creates wind as it grazes my hair. The second lash of my whip-vine hits the guard's hand. He drops the gun in pain. Then I rush in before anything else can happen, and wrap the vine around his neck. It closes around his airway, and soon he passes out. I grab the keys and rush to Drew's side just as the simulation fades.

Then I'm on a bus. A man reads a paper that says "MURDERER STILL AT LARGE!"

"Do you know this guy?" the man asks. I know I do know him. I don't know how, and I know it's dangerous to say anything. I see the knife in the man's pocket. But my mother was Candor, and trained me to never tell a lie. I say, "Yes."

He pulls the knife as I step up and pull off the rickety bench seat. Knocking the man unconscious, I take his knife.

The simulation is lifted. I am no longer on a bus. I am in the simulation room. My administrator pulls electrodes from my head and purses her lips.

"That was… interesting. I'll be right back," her expression makes me worried. It is fearful. I watch as she closes the door on her way out. Five agonizingly long minutes pass as I silently scream. What happened? Did I fail?

Trina comes back, shutting the door behind her again, and coming really close. Her eyes are wide, her hands trembling.

"Julia. You're aptitude results were… inconclusive. You-you have… equal aptitude for all five factions," she says, so low I can barely hear her. "You are… Divergent. Feeding the dog the cheese instead of killing it shows Amity. The next simulation proved you Dauntless, Abnegation- for helping your brother- and Erudite- for coming up with a way to save him. The next simulation with the man proves Candor, because you didn't lie… but also… Dauntless, because you pulled up the bench seat…"

Trina trails off. "Even though Divergence is no longer a really big threat to the government, this extent of Divergence is. I am going to erase your results and manually put in the result of Dauntless, because you got that twice. But, Julia." Her voice turns intense, scaring me. "You can NEVER tell ANYONE about this result. EVER in your LIFE."

I nod, and she says, "Go home. You have a lot to think about."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all who read me and my friend's humble little story! _

_This one is written by "Eve" and edited by me! _

_Enjoy! (I will update soon, I promise! Maybe even tonight if I have enough time!)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Eve's Aptitude

**"Deep breaths, deep breaths," Negative repeats. I honestly wish I could, but my lungs picked the perfect time to fail me. **

**"Fear of the unexpected, disappointment, and future," Positive lists. **

**"And crowds… and people." Negative thinks. My thoughts talk to me. Only Julia and my mom know that. **

** I squeeze my hands under the table. It's loud in here. The Dauntless are cheering for a fight, Amity clapping, playing a game, Candor not shutting up because they think we give a damn about their opinion, Erudite talking about Lord-knows-what. **

**_"Too loud,"_**** My thoughts whimper. **

**A boy, no older than seventeen, enters the cafeteria. **

**"Poltergeist, Eve," his voice seems loud, even against the noise. **

**"Well, of course he's loud," Posi groans. I stand up as quietly as possible. Julia gives me a ghost of a smile. **

**_He's Dauntless, she's right. Heck Deck in black, bouncing on the balls of his feet eagerly as if ready to attack at the drop of a hat._**

**He stares at me with his black eyes as I came up, people from other factions watching.**

**"Probably to see you trip on a painted line," Negative speaks up.**

**_That was once, Neg._**

**I finally make it to him. He gives a wide smile, as if he knows me and we are friends. **

**"Follow me," he chirps, happily. But it is kind of hard to follow him when he's behind me and his hand is on the small of my back.**

**We make it to a room full of mirrors. I close my eyes and sit down.**

**He works quietly as he puts the headpiece on. His hands are stone cold. **

**"You're freezing. Lie ice," he comments. Well, I'm always cold. **

**When I don't respond, he shrugs and slides a glass in front of me. **

**"Drink up."**

**I don't move. Don't speak.**

**"Not much of a talker, I see," he mumbles to himself. "Come on, trust me," he begs. I sigh. **

**"I have a horrible feeling that someday you'll say that again to me and I'll regret it," I whisper.**

**"She talks!" he laughs.**

**_Who knows? Maybe it is poison and I'll die._**** I think.**

**I drink and everything changes.**

**I'm alone in a familiar room. My school's cafeteria and it's empty. Rows and rows of chairs and tables, vacant of bodies. My chest tightens. No one's here. What if I'm not supposed to be here? Someone could come and kill me and no one would know!**

**"Shut up Negative. You're scaring her," Positive says.**

**"Well, it's tru-" Negative starts.**

**"Choose!" a male voice booms.**

**I grab a random basket handle. Knife. **

**I hear a growl and turn around calmly. A dog. A really big, really scary dog. **

**"It will eat you. Run, Eve, run!" Neg says.**

**"Don't run! Kill it, fool! Kill it now!" Posi says. **

**I can't breathe. My lungs won't work. My eyes widen, stomach clenches, jaw locks. It runs at me. Closer…closer… I curl my fingers around the knife's handle. It lunges. **

**I shove the basket on top of the dog's head… and stab it for thirty minutes. It died twenty-seven minutes ago. I'm somewhat crazy. **

**The scene morphs into something new. **

**"It can't be explained. It must be bad," Negative remarks.**

**"Stop it. She's scared enough," Posi snaps.**

**Since when was I on a bench? **

**A man is reading a paper. He is apparently talking to me. **

**"… SAVE ME! You could save me!" he yells. I see the knife in his pocket, so I grab it without him knowing. **

**"Do you know him?" he screams. I remain silent, and stab his throat. More blood joins the dog's blood on my pale hands. **

**The scene changes. **

**I'm in a room with something on my head. Oh, yeah. Aptitude test. I look at my hands. No blood. **

**"Those things are so real it scares me," Positive says.**

**"Go Eve! You showed them!" My aptitude test administrator, the Dauntless boy, stands there with a smile etched on his face. "Good job, Killer. I'm Vincient. I should've said that before."**

**I nod.**

**"You still don't talk?" he asks still smiling. No, of course not. Talking is selfish.**

**"Mm." I grunt.**

**"Why not?"**

**I breathe in. "Afraid."**

**If possible, his smile grew, showing more of his pearly white teeth. "Dauntless."**

**"Wha-"**

**"Well, it's not like we're gonna send you to Amity," he laughs. "You'd kill 'em. On second thought…"**

**"No!" I burst out.**

**"Cool, looks like you're stuck with me," he laughs again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! YOU LUCKY PEOPLE! I'm making up for lost time. I am posting another chapter tonight. Thank you for reading.**

**This one is written by me and edited by... me!**

**REVIEW GUYS! I'm serious. I wanna know what you think even if you hate it. Write down your hate! I hope you like it though... just sayin'.**

**-Jewels 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Julia's POV Choosing ceremony

Choosing ceremony day feels like tension in the form of a day. My brother stomps down the stairs as normal. We have scrambled eggs with toast like every other day. But this day, my mother does not hum. My brother is silent. I do not sing as I shower. I think of my results and feel like screaming. I cannot choose lightly. Even after a night of thinking and thinking, and barely sleeping, I am no closer to an answer.

We take the bus to the ceremony. I am silent, contemplating.

Twelve floors up the Hub is the Choosing Ceremony room. We take the stairs because the elevator is full. I end up walking next to my read-headed best friend, Eve. Eve is afraid of everything, but she is a great friend. She will stay Abnegation, I am sure of it.

As we enter the room, we are lined up in the front of the room in alphabetical order. There are five, huge bowls in front of us, one for each faction. Erudite has a bowl of water; Candor's bowl houses a large pane of glass; Amity has a bowl full of dirt, symbolizing their farming industry; Abnegation has grey stones- grey like everything else in Abnegation; the Dauntless have live coals in their bowl- dangerous as hell, and as hot as it, too.

I stand between Andrew and a girl named Dannikka from Candor. Eve's last name is Poltergeist, so she is going to choose before I am. I listen to the speech about how the factions were formed, why they were formed. This comes from a soft-voiced Amity named Cora.

The beginning of the ceremony is a blur of nervousness and panic. I still do not know what I am going to choose. Abnegation, Candor, Dauntless. I cannot be Erudite. I cannot be Amity.

Then Eve slits her wrist, holding it over the Dauntless bowl, making my panic turn to shock for a split second. Then I'm back to worrying until my brother is called up.

Drew cuts his arm, blood dripping down his wrist into the Amity bowl. I find no surprise to give. I am too panicky to even think coherently as I step forward. I stumble toward the bowls with the knife. I slit my wrist, feeling the drag of pain. My blood drips on the floor.

What happens in the end is an act of pure insanity as my arm slips over the Dauntless coals. I hear the sizzle of my blood. It is done. I am Dauntless. I hear them cheer. My new faction. I glance at my mother. She has a quiet smile on her face.

_I knew it,_ she mouths, and I smile at her, a wide grin that is nothing like the Abnegation. I shed them so easily. I stand next to Eve. I hold out my hand and she grasps it. The rest of the ceremony is a blur as I process my split-second choice.

Then we're running. Running down the stairs, yelling and shouting and screaming. I am yelling too, a shout of pure joy rising from my throat. I can free myself here. Free the clash of factions in my house. Loudness and happiness and honesty and bravery.

"What the hell is going on?" yells a Candor boy to my right.

"Are we supposed to _jump _on that?" yells Eve, watching the train come around the bend.

"Yes!" I yell, breathless with excitement and adrenaline. I've watched the Dauntless jump on and off the train at school, so the action is almost natural as I tilt slightly and jump. And now I am Dauntless. Dauntless and _free._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back! And this is a special chapter! Because... um... it's chapter FOUR! And you meet Ten and Sin. :D**

**Okay few notes: One... bolded text is stuff my friend came up with. I'm all for giving credit where credit is due. **

**Special Shout-out to reviewer DAUNTLESS. You um kinda scared me into typing out this chapter. Oh, and DAUNTLESS I wouldn't stop writing, because I have a whole bunch pre-written. So, don't worry. You will get your dose of insanity.**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! **

**Luv you guys,**

**Julia**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Roof (Julia P.O.V.)

The train picks up speed as we follow the tracks leading out of the city. Soon, we near a part of the track that comes almost perilously close to a roof. The train slows infinitesimally, and I know by instinct that this is where we jump off of the train. I grab Eve's hand, pulling her to the front of the line of Dauntless-born. They all sneer at me. All eight or so of them. I smile, and pull Eve to the edge. I am afraid of heights, but I know that I must do this. I have to drag her with me off the train as I jump, because I know that she won't do it herself. She's afraid of heights.

"I hate you!" I hear her yell.

"I don't really care!" I yell back. My feet slam into the rooftop. I walk a few steps to dispel the impact. Eve doesn't look particularly thrilled to be so high up, but a little self-satisfied that she made it onto the roof. I am not happy that I am ten stories up with nowhere to get down. My legs are shaking as I look down. The initiates join us on the roof, all gathering around for no apparent reason. Then I see the man standing in front of me. He is about six feet tall with blue-streaked black hair and piercing brown eyes.

"I'm Stephen," he says shortly. "I'm one of the leaders of your new faction. Ten floors below us is the entrance to the Dauntless compound. You must jump to prove that you belong with us."

A thrill of fear runs through me, then fierce determination. I will be first. Show I belong. Because I do. Then I look at Eve, face twisted in pain.

**"I'm getting another migraine," she says. **

**"Who's winning?" **I ask, as if her slight madness is normal. Which it is, I guess, to me.

**"Negative," **she states. That isn't good. She won't do it if she has no one to pull her. I can sacrifice this for her. I don't want her to become factionless. I step forward to the roof before a Candor boy can jump.

"We're going first!" I shout. The Candor boy steps back, face twisted in an ugly smile. He thinks we won't do it. "Newsflash, smart-mouth," I say as I pass him. "I'm not as much of a Stiff as I seem." He's taken aback by this.

I pull Eve with me as I jump, again.

I hear her scream, **"When I said friends forever, this wasn't what I meant!"**

"Relax!" I yell back. "It's just a scare tactic!"

"Well, it's working pretty damn well!" she screams. As she finishes, we slam hard into… a net. _A net!_ I bounce up and down a bit.

"Eve! It's bouncy! It's a net!" my voice comes out in a hysterical bubble. I was so afraid I was going to die without knowing it.

Eve is in the arms of a black-haired, black-eyed boy, eyes a bit patronizing. Then another boy, green-eyed, black-haired, and insanely good-looking reaches for my hand.

"Ready to get off?" he asks. _You're sixteen, you're sixteen._ My limbs are still shaking in relief when the boy pulls me off the net. Eve is out of the other boy's arms.

"Names?" asks the green-eyed boy.

"Julia," I say with no hesitation. I like my name. It's a part of me. Every inch of me.

"Eve," Eve says.

"Make the announcement, Ten!" says the black-eyed boy.

"First jumpers- Julia and Eve!" yells Ten.

The crowd of Dauntless that are observing the net cheer. I'd not noticed them until now. They are all dressed in black, with accents of red and dark purple.

"I'm still going to kill you, Sin," I hear Ten whisper.

Then a bundle of yellow falls into the net. An Amity. She announces herself as Sienna. One more girl from Candor- Andrea. The rest are boys.

From Candor: David, a brown-haired, blue-eyed, short-ish boy; Andrew a dark-skinned, dark-eyed, monster of a boy; Evan, an annoying, Erudite-looking boy with glasses and shrewd, calculating eyes.

From Erudite: Leon, a green-eyed know-it-all with blonde hair; Samuel, a blue-green eyed, almost-as-handsome-as-Ten boy who crushes his glasses underneath his feet as soon as he bounces off the net; and, finally, Theran, dark-haired, brown-eyes and pale.

Then we started moving.


	5. Chapter 5- Dorms-Pit-Chasm-Hamburgers?

**Hey. I have no reason for not uploading. Just lazy. But HIII again. Bold is written by Eve. Review, please! If I get ten reviews before I post the next chapter, I PROMISE to give you a Ten P.O.V of BOTH the First Jump, and this chapter. :) **

**Hasta luego, Amigos! (In the words of Shailene Woodley)**

**Luv,**

**Julia :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dorms-Pit-Chasm-Hamburgers?

A woman leads the Dauntless-born away. We're left with ten sixteen-year-olds, give-or-take, and Ten and Sin.

Ten starts speaking. "I'm Ten, this is Sin." Sin nods. "We're your instructors." He continues. "We are now entering the Pit. The Candor named Evan snickers.

"Something funny, Candor?" Sin asks voice deadly. Ten motions to Sin while Evan answers.

"Such a clever name. I knew you were Dauntless, but I didn't know you were stupid." His voice is high, cold, and annoying. He flicks his head to the side, locks of brown hair falling to the side of his face.

Ten pulls a knife out of the sheath at his waist and flips it. Evan glances at it, and shuts up, pale lips pursing in annoyance and fear.

"Careful Candor, insulting us might get you a knife in the eye. You've no doubt heard the stories of Edward," Sin remarks, smiling sort of creepily.

Evan shudders. I do as well, but internally. Everyone has heard the stories of Edward waking up with a butter knife in his eye. Even the Abnegation know about the incident, as the tale was told many times at the Dauntless lunch table.

Ten and Sin walk forward, us following, into a lighted cavern, overlooking a space with a bunch of tables. Around it were shops and restaurants. A cafeteria window sits on the farthest end from us. Three or four tunnels branch off of this main place- the Pit. Sin leads the way down one of these to another. Down this tunnel lies a room.

"You will be sleeping here," Ten says.

"All of us?" Eve and I chorus. "Boys and girls?!"

"Yes, problem?" asks Sin, black eyes probing mine, then softening slightly as he looks at Eve, **who is still looking around the room.**

"No," I say calmly in complete defiance to the fear he is trying to instill in me.

"Drop off your stuff. We have one more thing to show you." We scrambled to claim bunks. Eve took bottom, and I top. In my bunk, I placed the small bag of items we were allowed to bring. I brought a book or five, a hairbrush, and other little things.

"By the way," Ten raises his voice over the chattering of others. "Training begins at nine and goes till seven, with a break for lunch somewhere in the middle. We get to choose when."

"Now come on," Sin says. Eve and I run to catch up to them, Sienna and Andrea trailing behind. We emerge on a steel walkway over a _huge!_ Chasm.

"The Chasm shows us the fine line between bravery and idiocy," Ten starts, voice rising to be heard over the crashing of the waterfall.

"If you jump off this Chasm, even for a stunt, you die," Sin says.

"It has happened before."

"It will happen again."

"You have been warned," they say in bone-chilling monotone.

"On that note, it's time for dinner!" Sin laughs.

We follow him to the Cafeteria. On the tables there are round patties and buns.

"What?" I ask.

"Are?" Eve asks.

"Those?" we say together.

"They're hamburgers," Sienna says as she sits by us.

"What?" Eve tries again.

"Beef." Andrea says. She passes the plate to me, and I put together a messy imitation of what Sienna is doing. I bite into it. It is AMAZING! I polish off the hamburger in three minutes flat, and am on to my second.. I see Eve enjoys it, as well, finishing off two.

When we are done, we have free time. Eve and I have no idea what to do.

**"You… wanna get a tattoo?" I ask.**

**"Noooo…" she deadpans.**

**"Oh. Right. Needles. Never mind." I say, sighing. She rolls her eyes. **


End file.
